Knight ish Warrior
by krehpeh
Summary: Kendall really loves to sing but he gets nervous when in front of other people. But he found a way to calm himself down...By drifting his mind and going into a fantasy world. Summary sucks! AU...Kendall-centric. Set before BTR...and the boys doesn't know each other...yet...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH...  
**

**Author's Note: This story is Inspired by the movie "Sucker Punch". But this is not a cross-over, alright?**

* * *

**CHAPTER I - WATER**

"Kendall Knight! You're up." Kelly called while looking at a paper with the list of names.

A young man wearing a blue flannel shirt and skinny jeans stood up nervously. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His hands are clammy and he's sweating, a lot.

* * *

About 4 hours earlier…

"You can do it Kendall. You're a very talented kid and you sing all the time, remember?" An old man said.

"Yes, when I'm at home. But I get nervous when I'm on stage. Remember when I sing at mom's birthday?" Kendall replied.

"You fainted." The old man chuckled. The young blonde frowned.

This morning, a famous producer, Gustavo Rocque, came to Minnesota for an audition for a new boy band he's making. Gustavo travelled around to look for new sets of talents. So far, Gustavo already got three young men and he's now only looking for just one more. Minnesota is the last place on the list, so Gustavo was hoping he could find that one person to complete the quartet.

Auditioning never really crossed Kendall's mind. It was his sister, Katie, who signed his name there. Kendall tried to back-out but Katie threatened him that if he won't do it, she will run away from home and tell their mom to blame him for it, sort of a blackmail thing. So Kendall had no choice but to audition.

"Listen Kendall." The old man began. "You can do it, really. Just believe in yourself."

The blonde just looked at the old man's eyes. Not saying anything.

"Here's an idea." The old man said. "If you get really nervous, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and imagine that you're not there." Then he smiled at the young man.

Kendall smiled a bit. "Thanks grandpa." He muttered.

* * *

Kendall walked slowly inside the room where the audition is being held. He got up on stage behind the microphone. Gustavo signaled him to start. But instead of singing, he just stood there, shaking, sweating, and eyes locked on Gustavo.

"Some time today?" Gustavo said. He's beginning to lose patience.

The blonde sighed. He tried to calm himself and remembered what his grandpa said.

Kendall closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're not there…" His grandpa's voice whispered in his mind. "You're not there…"

He began singing…

* * *

Kendall opened his eyes and found himself in another world. A world that's far different than the one he's used to. He felt a very cool breeze that blew his blonde hair.

The place was like and underwater wonderland without the whole feeling of being underwater. Kendall was standing just standing a few meters away from a door of a tall coral-like structure.

His appearance also changed. His outfit made him almost look like a modern-style apache warrior. He's carrying a machete, which has a 14-inch blade and black wood grip with metal sub hilt and pommel, placed in a sheath strapped on his back. And also a Colt m1911a1 pistol placed in a holster on his right thigh and three magazine pouches strapped on his belt.

Suddenly, a futuristic-styled watch on his left wrist beeped. Flashing bits of light.

Kendall looked at the watch and pushed a blue button. By doing so, a hologram appeared from the watch, showing an image of a girl.

"Hi, I'm Camille Roberts and I'll be your guide to this mission." She introduced. "First, you need to make sure all of your weapons are in-place and loaded."

Kendall checked himself. He took out his pistol and pulled out the magazine to check if it is full, in which it is. Then he put it back in and made a small nod at Camille.

"Now let's begin…" She said with a smirk. "This world has four realms. Each realm owns a gemstone. And each gemstone represents an element – water, earth, fire, and air."

"So I'm in the water realm, right?" Kendall asked while looking around.

"Stop talking." Camille said flatly.

"Sorry." The blonde muttered.

"Your mission is to collect all four gemstones." She said sternly. "And right now, yes, you're in the water realm called _Nethun_. The door in front of you is the entrance to the temple of Nereus that will lead you to the sanctuary of the water gemstone. But getting a stone is not as easy as it sounds. You're not carrying those weapons for no reason you know. So be careful."

The last statement made Kendall gulp.

"Oh… And here's a little something for you." Camille slapped Kendall's face very hard. Then she disappeared from the hologram.

"Did a hologram just slap me?" Kendall thought while holding his right cheek, which he think was getting red.

He took out his machete just to be ready. Then he tiptoed towards the door and opened it.

"Hello?" Kendall called. But nothing responds. The inside was really dark. He can barely see anything except a small light from afar, which seems to be a well-lit passageway.

Kendall started walking slowly towards the light. He already made a few steps until he heard some rustling, which made his hair stand on end and chills ran down his spine. He tried to look around but he can't see anything. He could feel some movements on his surroundings.

Kendall was already shivering. He knew something is lurking in the darkness. Remembering Camille's warning only made him more scared. Then he heard another terrifying sound, a soft yet audible growl coming from behind him. He could now feel heart pounding hard. He started walking a bit faster, but the growling started getting louder and he could now feel something following him. He turned around again while he swung his machete but again, he saw nothing but darkness.

"Be brave Kendall…" He mumbled inaudibly to himself. "Just a few more steps…" He thought. But he was actually still a bit far from the light. He's beginning to sweat and tears are already forming on the corners of his eyes and he's whimpering a bit. He decided to continue moving forward and moved faster.

The frightened blonde suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something warm behind his neck. And the growl was much louder and he knew that it was just behind him. So he tightened his grip on his machete and he's planning to make a surprise attack on whatever it is that's stalking him.

Kendall turned around and swung his machete but he was the one surprised as the creature lunged through him with great speed, making him fall on his back and to let go of his bladed weapon. He stood up to look for his machete, but it was lost in the darkness. He could still feel the movement of the creature and he could sense that it's just nearby. So he slowly reached for his pistol. As he pulled his pistol out, it made a small sound. That sound caused the creature's growling louder.

"Sound…" Kendall thought. "That thing is attracted by sound…"

Knowing the creature's seeming weakness, Kendall tried his best not to make any noise. He moved slowly towards the direction of the light. But after a few quiet steps, he unknowingly stepped on his machete, which made a loud noise. Without any hesitation, Kendall immediately duct and he felt the creature swooped past him. He took his machete with his left hand. He turned his head to look for the creature. But instead, he found that he was almost near the light.

Then an idea struck his little blonde head. Slowly, he took out one extra magazine from his pouch and threw it away in full-force. As the magazine dropped, it made a sound, and Kendall sensed that the creature lunged away towards the direction where he threw the magazine. That signalled him to run as fast as he can towards the light.

His plan worked perfectly. He finally got out of the dark room. But he was disappointed of what he saw. He wasn't in a passageway, but inside a small four-cornered room. The thing that was making the bright light was from a crystal orb that was in the middle.

Out of his curiosity, Kendall touched the crystal orb. He was amazed when he felt that the orb wasn't actually crystal. It was all water.

There's also a poem written underneath the orb:

_Do not fear,_

_Step into the darkness,_

_To bring the light_

_For that will unfold the unclear._

_And maybe a creature in the darkness_

_Is a treasure when it's bright._

"That's it…" The blonde mumbled. He knew what to do.

Kendall took the orb and rolled it towards the darkness where he came from. As the orb stopped rolling, it started to deform and slowly 'melt'. But as the melted liquid scattered, it slowly turned into light.

It was only a matter of seconds before the dark place became bright. And Kendall realized that the previously-dark room was a very beautiful dome-shaped room. He took a moment to gaze around until he noticed something. It's a large golden statue of a shark. But it doesn't look like a regular shark but rather pre-historic and about as big as a school bus.

"Creature in the dark… Treasure in the light…" Kendall realized that the creature that attacked him earlier was turned into gold.

"Wait…. How can a giant fish float without…" He stopped when he remembered where he was – in an underwater world. "Oh… I see what he did there…Ha-ha!" He joked.

He also noticed something glowing from where the orb melted. He took a closer look and he finally realized what it was.

"The water gemstone…" He mumbled with wide-eyes. The water stone was inside the orb.

Kendall took it and…

* * *

"Kelly." Gustavo called his assistant. "Tell the other guys to go home. This audition is over."

As Kelly went out, Gustavo turned to Kendall.

"Do you know what that means dog?" Gustavo said.

"Uuhhh…" Kendall muttered. He was still a bit nervous after singing.

"It means, Welcome to the band!" The producer yelled. Then three youngsters behind him stood up and clapped their hands.

Kendall smiled. He ran to Gustavo and hugged him. "Thank you." He said.

"Ok, ok, enough with the hugs." Gustavo said pushing Kendall a bit. "Let me introduce you to your band mates." He signalled the three guys behind him to come nearer.

"Kendall, this is Logan, Carlos, and James." Gustavo introduced. They all grinned and shook hands with Kendall.

Then Kendall noticed something on Logan's printed shirt. He stared at it. Logan noticed him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Logan asked.

"Uhh… No… Nothing…" Kendall snapped himself mentally.

"Why are you staring at my shirt?" Logan asked again.

"I just like it." The blonde replied. "The print is cool."

"Oh… Thanks!" Logan said. "It's picture of a Megalodon, a pre-historic shark about the size of a school bus."

Kendall nodded. "It's really cool."

"You know, you're really talented." James told the blonde.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "That was the best Giant Turd Song I've ever heard."

"Thank you." Kendall replied.

* * *

**So? Should I continue this or Not?,...**

**Review! Review!  
**

**Or else the creature lurking next to you will haunt you forever...  
**

**Ha Ha! Just kidding...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH...  
**

**Author's Note: This story is Inspired by the movie "Sucker Punch". But this is not a cross-over, alright?**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Earth (Part 1)**

Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell, are now taken to L.A. by Gustavo Rocque. They all stayed at the famous Palmwoods in apartment 2J.

The four boys got along very well. They became more like brothers. Kendall, however, became closest to James. While Carlos and Logan tend to be in each others side, although they fight over the simplest things.

But why James? Why does Kendall feel more connected to James? What is it with James that the other two doesn't have? Is it confidence? Yes. It must be his overwhelming self-confidence. James was the most confident amongst them.

After a two weeks of "Gustavo Rocque Boot Camp", the guys are finally going to record their first single.

"Dogs! Get your butts in the studio. NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"We're going to record your first single. THAT'S WHY!" Gustavo shouted the last sentence at Kendall's face.

All four of them got inside the studio. Carlos was all bouncy and excited. Logan was calm. James was combing his hair as if someone is going to see him recording inside the studio. Kendall, on the other hard, was sweating a lot.

It's Kendall's first time to be in a recording studio. He felt a bit awkward and strange. He never sang inside a studio before. What if he'll screw up?

Logan noticed Kendall. He knows that something is wrong with the blonde. Because he knew that: "A sweaty Kendall, is a nervous Kendall". So Logan gave him a small pat on the back, as if trying to tell him that "It's gonna be ok". The blonde smiled at him.

"The song is called 'The Giant Turd Song Extended Version'. Kendall, you'll lead." Gustavo explained. Kendall gulped.

Suddenly, Kendall remembered his audition.

"You're not there…" A voice inside Kendall's head whispered. He closed his eyes.

And they started their recording session.

* * *

Once again, Kendall found himself in another world. Also, it was different from the previous one. This new world looks dead and everything looks withered, absolutely lifeless.

Kendall knew that he was up for another adventure. But this time, he wasn't alone. He's with three others. And just like him, they're also warriors from different era, with different origins, and different appearance. The other three warriors are none other than his band mates.

James wears an old-fashioned gladiator-like clothing. His main weapon is a Colt M4 carbine rifle. He's wearing a pair of thigh holster. On the right side is a Verney-carron flash ball, and on the left side is a Soviet Tokarev bayonet with 9.5 inch blade and a dragon carving on the handle.

Logan is dressed as a dark ninja. His main weapon is a stockless H&K UMP 45. He's carrying a pair of black sai on his back. He's also equipped with a Walther P99s pistol placed in a holster on his right thigh.

Carlos' appearance fits as a rider in a post-apocalyptic era. His main weapon is a stockless H&K G36C. He has a Robin Hood Dagger with 10 inch blade with a highly ornate designed scabbard, red tassels and a gold and red metal chain connecting the pommel to the scabbard. He also has a Glock 19 pistol located in a holster on his right thigh.

The four of them are just beside a cliff. Looking down, the place below looks like a wasteland of corpses.

Then they saw a female figure approaching them. Kendall recognized the woman. It was Camille. She's carrying a bag.

"Hello gentlemen…" Camille greeted but was cut-off when Logan spoke.

"Hi ma'am, nice to…" Logan began.

"Stop talking!" Camille yelled. Then she slapped Logan's face.

"Now listen closely. You are now in _Nanto_, the earth realm. The earth gemstone is located at the underground tomb of ash. To get there, first, you need to cross the land of the dead. Next, you'll find four gates. Each gate may or may not lead you to the tomb. Because every minute, the entrance of the tomb changes. So you'll go separate ways. Once you entered a gate, you'll find yourself in a maze, look for the entrance. Only one of you could enter the tomb and get the stone."

Everyone nodded at Camille.

"Oh, and I got something for you guys." Camille opened her bag. She took out two big guns.

"These will help you through the land of the dead." She said sternly.

Camille handed Carlos a modified M79 Grenade Launcher and she gave an M249 Para Machine gun to Logan.

"This one is for you Kendall." She handed Kendall a Steyr TMP, a small sub-machine gun. Then the guys prepared themselves.

"Uhhh… Ma'am?" Carlos spoke timidly. He was afraid that Camille might slap him for asking.

"Yes?" She replied.

"What are we up against?" Carlos asked.

"Earth is a giver of life. So everything that's buried under that land, will be brought to life." Camille explained.

"Zombies…" James mumbled.

"By the way, here's a little bit of knowledge for you guys." Camille began. "Each elemental stone has unique prowess. Each one is powerful in its own way. But when combined, it will be the most powerful thing in the world. So, Good Luck!"

And the four guys trailed off…

They easily spotted the land of the dead. How? A whole hectare or two of withered grassland was crawling with thousands of undead. At first, they thought those things we're slow, but as soon as the zombies smelled them, they instantly ran towards them.

Seeing that as a signal, Logan, James, and Kendall, open fired, killing a few.

Meanwhile, Carlos climbed on top of some boulders and aimed the grenade launcher on the most crowded area. When he sees a crowded spot, he would pull the trigger. A single shot could kill more than a dozen of undead. But the grenade launcher's ammo is fairly large and it's impossible to carry more. So in only a matter of shots, he ran out of ammunition. He did kill a huge amount of those zombies though.

"I'm out!" Carlos yelled. That was a signal for Logan to use his special weapon. The large M249 Para Machine gun.

"My turn…" Logan muttered.

As Carlos threw away his grenade launcher and grabbed his G36C, Logan moved forward began firing the large gun continuously from left to right and vice versa. A single bullet could pierce through 3-6 bodies.

After a few seconds, no conscious zombie was on sight. Logan sighed afterwards and threw away the huge machine gun and took out his UMP 45.

The four of them moved forward. They spotted the gates, which wasn't very far.

On their journey to the gates, a few random zombie would appear and attack them. James took the lead. He's the on in-charge of clearing their path while Logan protected their backs. They reached the gates safely. The gates are 10-feet high. And their colours differ from one another.

"This is where we split up." Kendall said sternly. "Good luck guys." The three just nodded at him.

James entered the red gate, Carlos entered the yellow one, Logan went in the blue one, and Kendall entered the white gate.

"Weird…"

"Creepy…"

*sneeze*

*gasp*

* * *

**Review... =)**

**I had to split chapter 2 into 2 parts,... why? no reason,... ha-ha!**


End file.
